Panda chan kyaa!
by MizzLawli
Summary: Little Nanami and L have been solving mysteries together since forever, but will she be there for him when he tries to solve the biggest case of his life. Sorry not good at summaries, but I promise you will like it! Rated T for later chapters. LxOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, but I cherish me L!

"Whaaa…what just happened?" I said a little too loud.

"Shhh!! are you trying to get us caught?" He whispered to me.

"Sorry it seems like he dragged a girl from that barn, we gotta do something!" I said softly, but sternly.

As he continued his spying through the bush all I could do was look at him. He seemed so odd, he would shun himself away from others in his solitude, have the most unusual habits, as well as his usual habit of only going out at dark. He seemed to be an outsider, someone who was destined to be alone. Yet I stayed by his side no matter what.

_' Geez why am I thinking of him at a time like this, we have a case to complete.'_

"What are you looking at?" Not expecting him to have notice me staring I quickly looked through the bushes.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something is all" I lied.

"Nami-chan"

"What?"

"You're a bad liar; you see, when you blush I believe that gives you away."

"Well thanks for your brilliant deduction and its freaking dark so there is no way you can tell but, now that your done studying me, can we get on with this mission," I whispered sarcastically.

"Nami-chan you just let me know that you were blush-" Unfortunately he was interrupted by a large dark figure hovering behind me.

"Looks like I got a catch" it retorted.

As I looked up my body froze at the grim visage of him. Scraggly looking with an evil grin plastered on his face, and a pretty blunt object in his hand.

The next thing I felt was a striking pain shoot from my head as I fell flat on the ground.

My surroundings seem to appear in a daze as I try to recall what just transpired.

"Panda-chan!" It all came back as I jolted up and frantically looked around.

It seemed like I was in the barn we were looking at through the bushes. Hay as well as the usual farm tools were laying around everywhere. I tried to get up but oddly fell right back down.

I looked down at my feet and noticed they were tied up with a rope, I followed the rope back to a post that was located at the center of the barn. Unfortunately my arms were also tied leaving my attempt at an escape futile.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend little girl? Cause he ran off," he mused.

"He's not my boyfriend, and your lying he would never desert me" I spat.

"Suit yourself, lets see him come save you once I am done with my current client."

My heart missed a beat. '_I know him! He's the teen that played with the children at the park, but why would he do something like this.'_

As if reading my mind he replied "So you do recognize me, I noticed you watching me in the park and I am sure you must be wondering why I would be doing something as horrible as this."

I only glared. He walked closer to me, his hand now on my chin raising it up to his face as he leaned over to me.

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

Fear escaping me I diverted my eyes and shut them as tightly as I could. Then I felt something cold and hard on my forehead. My chest felt like it would implode, but despite my fear I began to open my eyes. Suddenly I felt a warm substance drip down my face and all I could do was let out a squeal as the pain came rushing. Tears in my eyes I look at the teen, who looked so loving, caring, and peaceful by day. His image now seemed like it did a 360 degree turn, an evil smile took hold of his face, which enjoyed seeing the pain I was exhibiting.

'_Is this where I die today? I knew I shouldn't have listened to him…how dare he leave me like this…I will never forgive him…and to think I actually..'_

"Hey!"

His voice returned me back to the reality at hand as I looked up into his cold eyes.

"I am having so much fun with you I think I might just continue this right now."

My worst fears now identified I tried to calm myself.

'_Okay so he is not coming back for you so stop feeling sorry for yourself and use your head in this situation girl.'_

As he was untying me from the post I said, "You know I don't think you are crazy at all for doing this, I mean everyone should do what truly makes them happy."

His eyebrow cocked, it looked liked I got his attention.

'_Good'_

He stopped for a moment. "Ehh really, so you are telling me you are okay with me ultimately giving you a tortuous death wish?"

'_Keep stalling Nanami'_ even though I had not planned anything this far I began to improvise.

"Well I mean in this world there are those who are the top dogs, they run the streets, what they say goes, and all the little ones get pushed around and crushed to their liking." Giving the best confident face I could muster up I looked straight into his face waiting for a reply.

"Hmm and why do you think so?" His body straightened up and he crossed his arms.

'_YES! But what do I say now?'_

I turned my body the best I could and gave him a serious look trying to ignore the pain from my deeply cut wound.

"Doesn't it make sense, I mean look at the situation now, and in a world like this people like me are just a pawn in the enjoyment of those who tower us."

"You speak much wisdom for someone your age; all of my victims seem to scream and cry, but you... you don't Nami, is it?

"No, Nanami-san, and I happen to be very smart."

'_Unlike you'_

I was running out of things to say, but he simply smiled and walked towards me again.

"You know it could be pretty lonely here at night sometimes, how about I let you live, but only if you entertain me with more conversation and let me have the occasional pleasure of indulging in your pain."

I really didn't like the deal, but I didn't have much of an option.

"Oka-" Without even letting me finish once again he slit through my forehead, as if he was a pro producing multiple cuts in the little amount of time I could realize what he was doing.

"What was that for?" I screamed, I could once again feel my blood rush along my cheek and down my neck, the pain was unbearable.

'_Man..why do I have to be such a sucker for pain'_

In hopes not to trigger a frenzy in him, I kept a serious look, but I was not doing so well.

"Well you're a brave little girl, and I just couldn't help myself," he gave me a wicked smile, while rolling the blade across his knuckles.

He then untied the ropes from the post and held the rope in his hand.

"Lets go meet Mamari."

'_Mamari?'_

"Do you really expect me to walk with my feet tied up?"

'_Come on fall for it'_

"No I was going to drag you" he laughed.

'_Dang'_

"Hang on tight" he teased.

I felt lower than low as this man dragged my back along the ground.

'_I promise if I ever get out of this alive I will hunt you down and deal a great amount of damage to you…panda-chan'_

As they reached the exit of the barn the change of the soft hay to hard rocks scathe my delicate skin, making me wince in pain.

Suddenly within a blink of an eye I heard a loud noise reverberate through my ears and to my astonishment the man fell to his side knocked out cold. Looking to my right, who else was there but a little figure holding what looked like a shovel. With his job done he dropped the shovel and untied the ropes that confined me and just when I was about to beat him down. He held me bridal style and ran off into the distance. Blushing ferociously I held onto his neck, my head resting over his shoulder so he could not see my face.

Not before long we stopped at our headquarters, as he called it. He put me down and went to the switch to turn on the light, but before he could I got on my feet ran over to him and started beating him like the deserting dog he was. Unfortunately as skinny as he was he proved to be quite strong and pinned me down to the floor.

So I began to yell.

"What the heck took you so long, and why did you desert me like that?"

"Nami-chan I didn't desert you I came back and saved you didn't I?"

"Oh yeah lets wait till he walks out is a great plan especially since he was planning on killing me in the barn," I was crying now.

He was silent.

"Yeah I see, the all knowing dummy didn't even think of that, I could have died in there I was so scared and I had no one to save me from the pain he caused me."

Yeah I was being a little dramatic, but I had a brush with death for crying out loud.

That was when he looked more closely at me through the darkness and concentrated on my face, it was then he noticed the blood that was still gushing through my wound that his usually emotionless expression softened. He quickly held me in a tight embrace.

'Is it because of my loss of blood or the fact that Panda-chan is holding me close...so close to him that I feel light-headed?'

His voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Too be honest, I was afraid too, not just for my life, but fear of losing you, my only friend," he replied. "Will you forgive me?"

Without the ability to stay mad at him and glad to be safe in his arms I whispered. "No problem Panda-chan," and I drifted into what seem to be a slumber as my eyes were weighted down against my will.

" Hiyaaa!"

I opened my eyes to find two rather large eyes staring right back at me.

" Umm, wh-who are you," I stammered.

She stood up straight striking a pose and announced "They call me Mamari, but I prefer Mari."

"Wait, are you telling me you are the girl that man kidnapped."

Her bliss demeanor changed to a gloomy state.

"Yes, that mean man held me captive for days, he seemed bent on destroying my arms."

Showing me, she outstretched her bandaged arms and said, "But that handsome guy saved me and brought me here. I was asleep, but I heard arguing and so I peeked out and I saw you guys hugging. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" I said too quickly, giving her a reason to look at me suspiciously.

"Sure," she replied back not convinced. "Well it seemed like you had fainted from the loss of blood so when I walked in he told me to get some bandages and he wrapped you all better!" she replied with glee.

"So he left for the day right?" I asked.

"I guess. He left and then came right back and gave me a letter. He told me not to open it and to hand it to you when you wake up. He looked kind of upset.

She took the white envelope out of her back pocket and with both hands shoved it towards me.

"Well here ya go!"

I took it from her curiosity building inside me.

"Oooo, maybe it's a love letter!" she said.

"It better not be, unless he wants to walk around with a bloody nose," I retorted. "Anyways you said he was sad, I doubt that he would write me a sad love letter."

I began to open it.

_'What if it is a love letter what would I say? I know he would be back tonight, I mean I can't let him ever know my true feelings. I know..I'll just tell him its best to wait until we get older...but that would let him know I like him too, which is no good in my book. Hmmm I know! I'll just put on a facade._

Smiling I unfolded the paper and began to read it. My smiled turned into a worried look, and then my face showed every bit of despair I was feeling deep inside.

**A/N **What does the letter contain? How will Nanami take it? Who is the new girl? Why am I asking a all these questions to build the tension? Am I really even building tension? All this and more in the next intstallment. Please read and review and criticism is wanted!


End file.
